My Teacher, My Predicament
by Rainbow.hoshi
Summary: He felt the rough pavement scrape his back as he was thrown onto into the alley behind the club he just exited. He glanced up with a hazy sight at the group of men approaching him with their knives ready. "So, who wants to play first?" The last thing he remembered hearing was a scream before he blacked out.


So this is just a story I started writing cause I was heaps bored~~~ Please don't hate, this is taking so much of my brain power to write so please appreciate~~ anyhow, enjoy reading it...

* * *

The boy glanced at the teacher at the front of the room and smiled to himself. He couldn't keep his eyes from admiring the delicate curve of his teacher's hips and the slim waist, accentuating her large breasts. His eyes devoured the way her butt perked up as she leaned on her toes to reach the top of the chalk board to wipe away the notes she had finished explaining. It was only as she turned to face the class that he realised he hadn't even copied the notes into his work book.

"Shit!" he whispered to himself as he dropped his pen on the floor in his flustered state of panic, although he might as well have been speaking to the entire class due to the silence that stretched out until he glanced up at his teacher who had made her way in front of him. He flushed under her intense gaze as she frowned and tapped his book with her fingers.

"Why aren't you copying down the notes I wrote, student?"

He glanced around at the nervous eyes of his fellow classmates who busied themselves with their books, not wanting anything to do with his predicament. He noticed a certain girl sitting at the desk to his right giving him a small smile of sympathy.

"Well?" He jumped in his seat as his teacher slammed her hand onto his desk and leant closer to his face. He knew he should be paying attention but the only thoughts going through his mind was how it would feel to have her lips against his and the way he could make her neatly manicured fingernails scratch up his back in pleasure. He was distracted from his fantasies as his teacher continued. "If you're not going to pay attention in class then you leave me with no choice but to punish you."

His cheeks blushed at her words and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she turned to walk back to the front of the class. She glanced back at him momentarily to add, "So don't even think about leaving this room at lunch."

When the lunch bell rang he sighed as his classmates hurried out of the room. The girl who sat to his right glanced back at him as she stood to leave. "I would stay back with you if I could, but I made plans. I'm sorry," she said with another sympathetic smile before being the last to leave the room.

After her departure it was only the teacher and himself left in the room. He was still slumping in his seat as he watched his teacher walk to the door and close it, flicking the lock before turning her attention back towards him.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this while we're at school, _teacher_," he smiled mischievously at her as she swayed her hips seductively while walking towards him. As she reached his desk he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward until she was planted on the desk in front of him. He licked his lips as he stared up into her eyes. He had to admit he enjoyed this dominant side of her.

She chuckled delicately, "You like being my student? Hmm?"

He grinned back at her before swooping up and planting a quick kiss on her red lips. "You know how much it turns me on to have you telling me what to do in class?"

He circled his hands around her waist and puller her down onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his back and rubbed her hands over his chest, pulling at his tie. She winked at him before lowering her hands to his thighs and rubbing sensual circles up the insides. She bent lower to his ear and nipped at his lobe before whispering, "This is torture, pretending you're just another student every day. We shouldn't even be doing this," she indicated 'this' with a squeeze of her legs around his waist.

He trembled under her hands and glanced at the window in the door, making sure no one was watching them. "Don't worry. This much is fine when no one is nearby," he said before pulling her face towards his and rubbing his lips against hers.

Behind the closed door someone quickly turned away and pressed herself flat against the wall when she saw the student in the room glancing towards her. She hoped he didn't see her. Seeing their intimate positions made her chest pound with jealousy. No one could steal what was hers and get away with it.

* * *

I know this is a bit different to other stories I have written~ I hope you still like it and depending on the feedback I get I will update more frequently ;) so please leave a comment!

btw, hope you have fun discovering who is who~~ MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!


End file.
